Temps Mort
by Hermy-Fanfiction
Summary: Le temps ne compte plus, il faut juste qu'elle le rejoigne, pour lui dire, Elle venait.


Temps morts

Tandis qu'elle avançait à grand pas la jeune femme sentit soudain, dans le dos, le point d'impact du sortilège.

_Un mal cuisant, aigu, bref._

Il lui fallait à tout prix arriver à l'heure dite. La rue était déserte. Elle continua sa marche, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_L'illusion ne dura pas._

Autour, les arbres déracinés, la chaussée défoncée, les taches de sang rouillées sur le bitume, les rectangles béants et carbonisés des immeubles prouvaient clairement que les combats avaient été rudes.

Hermione venait d'être atteinte d'un sort dont elle était ou n'était pas la cible. Mais sa plaie était bien réelle. Elle replia son bras vers l'arrière pour palper cette plaie, puis contempla avec horreur sa main baignée de sang.

Hermione ne veut en savoir davantage. La douleur l'a brulée, transpercée, et, d'un seul coup, lâchée. Cette blessure n'est peut-être que superficielle. Il faut l'ignorer, ne pas en retenir l'image. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ce qui compte, à présent, au-delà même de sa vie, c'est d'arriver à l'endroit ou Draco l'attend. A vingt minutes à pied d'ici, elle n'a pas la force de transplaner de toute façon, devant le chemin de traverse. Elle imagine déjà Draco agitant ses bras à son approche, avant de se précipiter à sa rencontre.

Draco habite beaucoup plus loin, à l'opposé de chez elle, ou il travaille depuis deux ans avec une équipe d'aurores de différentes nationalités. Plusieurs heures lui auront été nécessaires pour parvenir à leur rendez-vous. Il a sans doute dû se faufiler entre les combattants, courir, s'arrêter, se dissimuler, reprendre souffle, repartir. Son courage domine toujours les événements. Arrivée à proximité du chemin, Hermione l'aurait aperçu de très loin à cause de sa haute taille. Draco a de larges épaules, un corps musclé, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un teint très pâle et les yeux gris métallique. Elle le trouve beau. Il est beau on le remarque partout.

Draco affronte les dangers, déjoue les pièges. Il est orgueilleux et réfléchi, téméraire et responsable. Il est sur place, il l'attend elle en est persuadée.

La sachant ponctuelle, il pourrait se méprendre sur son retard quelles que soient les circonstances, l'un comme l'autre arrive toujours à l'heure précise.

Après leur dernière rupture, Draco avait cherché à la retrouver, mais le souhaitait-elle aussi ? Il se l'était sans doute demandé et ne le savait pas encore. Ils s'aimaient depuis l'adolescence dans le tumulte et la passion, mais au-delà de toute mesure.

-Au-delà de toute mesure ! répétait souvent Draco sur un ton à la fois impatient et ironique.

Il s'en voulait parfois de ne pas savoir résister à cette fascination réciproque, malgré leurs natures différentes et leurs tempéraments opposés.

En dépit de nombreux conflit, Hermione ressentait aussi la vitalité, la permanence de leur lien. En quel lieu intime de leur être s'enracinait ce sentiment enfoui au fond d'une terre mouvante ou logeait cet indéfectible amour. Un sentiment qui s'ensablait, s'empêtrait, s'embourbait, semblait disparaître, pour rejaillir comme une source, un signe en ce monde fluctuant, éphémère, de résistance et de durée

**O°oOo°O**

Tous les feux de midi s'emparent de la forme vacillante d'Hermione. Son visage s'embrase, son jeune corps lutte et se cramponne à un équilibre de plus en plus fragile.

Sous le soleil féroce, rapace, Hermione se débat. Hermione sermonne son corps, lui ordonne de faire face, de lutter. Par moment, ce corps se disloque : les genoux cèdent, le torse se courbe, la nuque ploie. Le sol l'aimante tout entier vers une chute inexorable, un puits sans fin.

Hermione reprend les rênes, se ressaisit, tient tête à cette chair en perdition, les tissus qui se relâchent, les mains qui s'amollissent, les pieds qui glissent. Elle tente de se rassurer, se persuade qu'elle parviendra à tout dominer, à soumettre cette charpente à sa volonté, à son désir violent d'avancer et de se garder en état, jusqu'à la rencontre…

Elle le dirigera ce corps, il se dressera sur ses deux jambes, celles-ci se mobiliseront pour franchir la distance, pour traverser le temps qui sépare Hermione du chemin de traverse et de son amour retrouvé.

Hermione déploie sa volonté, toute son habileté elle parle à son corps et le flatte : « On y va ensemble, tu n'abandonnes jamais, tu es solide, tu es fait pour durer… » Elle lui parle comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, comme si la chair et l'esprit étaient soudain séparés et qu'il lui fallait à tout prix les rassembler, les réunir pour vivre encore.

_Pour vivre !_

Elle songe à emprunter des raccourcis, sans doute plus périlleux que cette large rue déserte qui file en ligne droite jusqu'au fleuve, mais ou un sort risque encore de l'atteindre. Elle connaît à font cette cité elle y travaille depuis plus d'un an comme reporter-photographe pour la gazette des sorciers, ses déplacements à travers d'étroites ruelles elle saurait en venir à bout.

Mais le sang coule largement de sa blessure. Au dos de son chemisier jaune qu'elle vient de tâter une fois encore, la tache rouge s'agrandit, s'amplifie.

_Elle veut toujours l'ignorer. Elle l'ignore._

C'était loin. C'était jadis, il y a plus de quinze ans ! A 25ans, on peut déjà dire : « Il y a quinze ans, je faisais ceci, j'étais avec ceux la… » Les chiffres impressionnent toujours avec le temps on s'y habitue, peut-être ? Il faut, peu à peu, s'y faire, pour plus tard, pour après, quand viendra la vieillesse.

C'était loin, jadis. Ici dans ce pays de la grande Bretagne, le pays de leur enfance.

Un grand mariage, celui du frère aîné d'Hermione. La cérémonie religieuse fut suivie d'une réception dans la vaste maison familiale : orchestre, buffet, boissons, vœux et plus d'une centaine d'invité. Son grand frère, Edouard, était lui aussi un sorcier, épousait en ce jour Eden Madison, une jeune sang pure, dont les parents ne voulaient que son bonheur. Les Madison, étant très amis avec Mme Malfoy, l'invitèrent elle et son fils, sachant que Mr Malfoy était contre les mariages née moldu/ Sang pur… Mais qu'importe.

Cela brillait, résonnait en sonorités et en couleurs. Des femmes en robes, aux étoffes mouvantes et bariolées. Des hommes en costume sombre, rayé, qui mettaient leur coquetterie dans le choix de leurs cravates ramenées le plus souvent de Paris.

Draco avait dix ans, entrainé dans ce lieu par sa mère, amie des jeunes époux, avait résisté avant de venir.

-Tu t'amuseras. Il y aura des enfants de ton âge, insistait sa mère.

C'est donc à contre cœur que Draco accepta. Il se retrouva vite seul, sa mère l'ayant abandonné pour aller saluer les jeunes mariés. En minaudant une jeune femme lui avait tendu un verre de champagne. La liqueur lui avait plu il avait bientôt vidé le fond d'autres verres abandonnes sur les tables. A la fois égayé et surpris par l'effet de la boisson, Draco se dirigeait en titubant vers le large escalier de marbre qui grimpait vers les chambres. Hermione l'aperçut tandis qu'il s'effondrait avant d'atteindre les premières marches. Elle courut vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Il la repoussa :

-Je me relève tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide.

S'accrochant à la rampe, il entama sa montée.

Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il gravissait, dignement les marches. Il s'assit, toujours cramponné à la rampe et la salua de sa main libre :

Amuse-toi, lui lança-t-il.

Elle remarqua son sourire moqueur, son regard fulgurant.

Toutes ces mondanités ennuyaient Hermione cette mise en scène, la robe à traine, les falbalas ensuite le babillage des invités, les compliments du bout dès lèvres :

_ La mariée est si belle, les parents si émus, que de fleurs, quel magnifique buffet. Tout ça à du coûter des sommes fabuleuses… Ils en ont les moyens…

Hermione se sentait encerclée, prise dans les filets d'un monde de convenances :

« Je ne marierai jamais comme ça » se promettait-elle.

Des adultes s'approchaient, la harcelaient de questions. Elle se sentait ridicule, engoncée dans cette robe de taffetas blanche et rose : « Je ne m'habillerai plus jamais comme ça. »

Comme tu as grandi, quel âge as-tu ? A qui ressembles-tu ? Je crois que c'est à son père, non à sa mère, plutôt à sa grand-mère… A quelle école vas-tu ? Fais-tu de la danse ?

Personne ne se souciait de ses réponses. Suivaient alors des baisers vite donnés, vite reçus, vite oubliés. Elle eut envie de fuir. Puis l'orchestre se mit en branle.

Alors Hermione écarta les bras, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et s'envola !

Se faufilant parmi les danseurs, elle virevolta comme une hélice. Les yeux mi-clos, Hermione improvisait sa danse, inventait sa liberté. Hermione tournait, tournait, jusqu'au vertige. C'était bien ! C'était bon. Elle se sentait dans sa peau. Le rythme s'emparait de son corps, de son souffle. Elle était ailleurs. Ca ressemblait au bonheur.

Attiré par la musique, Draco toujours assis avait levé les yeux, vers la piste. Il regardait Hermione tourbillonner parmi la foule. Cette danse solitaire, enjouée, désinvolte, lui avait plu. Il se retint pour ne pas applaudir.

L'un et l'autre ne devaient plus se voir avant Poudlard.

**O°oOo°O**

Hermione avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle tentait de maîtriser son regard, malgré elle ses paupières se rabattaient. Elle se concentrait sur ses yeux et cherche à les imaginer globuleux, puissants comme des phares. Elle les écarquillait, elle comptait sur eux, elle les souhaitait éveillés, vigilants. Elle avait besoin qu'ils la guident et la conduisent jusqu'à Draco.

Peu à peu il lui faut admettre qu'elle ne pourra pas résister plus longtemps à l'écroulement. Son attention se dilue, son corps devient flasque, spongieux. L'évidence qu'elle rejette, s'impose.

Le sort à atterrie entre les épaules, la blessure pourrait être fatale elle commence à se l'avouer. Il lui reste, tout juste le temps d'avancer lentement, obstinément, pas à pas, vers Draco, et de crier dès qu'elle l'apercevra :

Je suis là. Je suis venue ! Je t'aime, je t'aime…

Peut-être qu'alors la vie refluera de nouveau. Ou bien, pourra t'elle, au moins, mourir entre ses bras.

Malgré leurs conflits, leurs disputes, leurs séparations malgré les étapes parfois chaotiques de leur relation malgré leurs brouilles, leurs controverses ils s'étaient un jour promis de ne pas disparaitre sans s'être retrouvés. Aux moments les plus abrupts, les plus tumultueux, ils renouvelaient cette promesse :

Quels que soient nos chemins, aux derniers jours je serai auprès de toi.

Moi aussi.

Ils riaient pour dissiper le ton mélodramatique de ces paroles. Ils riaient beaucoup d'eux-mêmes et de l'existence. Ils se sentaient plus vivants, plus invulnérables, grâce à ce serment, à ce filin d'acier qui les reliait à jamais. L'existence en devenait aventureuse, mais apaisante audacieuse mais protégée.

Au loin les sortilèges fusent. Une rafale une autre puis une autre encore. Depuis un mois les combats s'étaient pourtant éloignés de ce quartier.

Parfois quelques mangemorts, nichés entre les ruines, prennent plaisir à une chasse individuelle, compétitive aussi enivrante que celle d'un chasseur à l'affut du gibier. Ces mangemorts solitaires arborent des allures de chef. Ils ont rapidement appris des sorts de magie noire, facile à viser de loin pour bien atteindre la victime au centre de son dos.

_Lâches_

Touché !

Souvent ils ignorent la cible, et dans quel but ils ont cherché à l'atteindre. Tout devient prétexte à abattre, à détruire avoir un ennemi confère de l'importance. Chacun se prend pour un héros, se pavane.

Exténuée, Hermione se redresse une fois encore.

La rue tangue, grisaille. Avec fermeté elle pose son pied sur le sol, fait un pas en avant, suivi d'un second, d'un troisième. Elle les compte, scrupuleusement, à voix haute :

Sept, huit, neuf…

Au fur et à mesure, l'air s'épaissit, l'emmaillote, l'étreint. Il lui semble marcher dans un nuage de plâtre se cogner soudain à une palissade en papier mâché. Les poings en avant, elle attaque l'obstacle imaginaire, que l'effort, le choc font céder. La rue s'éclaircit, se livre. Hermione recompte :

Dix, douze… quinze

Les chiffres ont du mal à prendre forme dans sa tête. Du bout des doigts, elle palpe son front, ses joues une ruche bourdonnante fourmille sous sa peau. Ses sensations visuelles, auditives, tactiles s'affaiblissent. Le flou, le malaise la surprennent, la stupéfient.

Elle s'agrippe à l'idée de ce chemin qu'il lui faut à tout prix, atteindre. Cet espoir la lancine, et fait surgir du fond de son être un dernier sursaut de volonté.

Hermione résiste encore à l'écroulement, à la chute, et se force à exécuter encore quelques pas. Bientôt elle ne parviendra plus à compter, bientôt, les nombres s'égareront avant de parvenir à ses lèvres.

La rue se liquéfie, ondule, se dissipe. Hermione étire ses bras vers l'avant, allonge ses doigts, presque en aveugle, le plus loin possible, pour amorcer un mouvement du buste et des hanches. Ses muscles l'abandonnent, sa nuque s'amollit, ses jambes défaillent. Son corps redevient cotonneux, ouateux, atone.

L'angoisse de ne pas arriver à l'heure, la ou Draco l'attend dans le doute, dans l'impatience, la creuse plus cruellement que ce sort atteint entre ses omoplates.

**O°oOo°O**

Des que la douleur s'estompe, que son attention ressurgit, Hermione se sent solide et reprend confiance. Cette tragédie n'a pas eu lieu. Hermione et Draco sont vivant avec leur amour d'adultes à accomplir jusqu'au bout.

Hermione a les cheveux longs, la plage est déserte, ils ont vingt ans, ils courent l'un vers l'autre. Ils s'atteignent, se caressent. Les grains de sable brillent sur leurs peaux. Draco la dépasse de sa haute taille, elle se blottit entre ses larges épaules. Elle y est bien. Les cheveux de Draco sont blond, humide, fin ses joues sont fraiches. Il lui plaît, elle le lui dit. Elle se noue à son corps et lui au sien. Ils se rapprochent. Ils cherchent un abri, le trouvent. Ils s'étendent sous une cabine dressée sur pilotis. Le sable est plus moelleux qu'un lit. Il lui retire son maillot. Il la trouve belle, pulpeuse. Il ne lui dit pas. Ils se découvrent. Ils sont deux. Ils sont un.

La mer est immense, éternelle, avec ses vagues recommencées…

**O°oOo°O**

La douleur n'est plus supportable, elle se déplace, creuse brûle, irradie. Le futur n'est plus de saison. Hermione est mortelle. Terriblement mortelle. La menace fait partie du destin : cette mort en attente sans cesse prête à bondir sur sa proie.

Hermione se voudrait au bout d'une longue vie, ravaudée par l'âge. Elle se voudrait avec Draco, très loin dans le futur, en leur corps labourés… Ils avanceraient côte à côte. Hermione se réfugie dans cette image d'avenir qui aura su résister aux intempéries des caractères et des événements.

Mais cela n'aura plus jamais lieu cette vieillesse souhaitée, ensemble, est rayée, supprimée. Ce temps lointain qui aurait eu raison de leurs apparences, mais serait demeuré fidèle à l'espoir, ne surviendra pas. Ce lien qui aurait persisté pour triompher de l'épaisseur et du tumulte des ans a disparu.

A jamais.

Par sursauts Hermione se retrouve tantôt à l'arrière, tantôt à l'avant de son existence. Les temps se rejoignent, s'entremêlent, se relient, ou bien éclatent et se dissipent.

Chapitre 8 :

Ayant trop présumé de ses forces, Hermione cherche, à présent, du secours. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait passer ! Quelqu'un qui l'apercevrait, compatirait et se chargerait du message pour Draco à sa place. Ou bien un conducteur qui la mènerait en voiture jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Mais par ici les rues sont depuis longtemps presque entièrement désertées. La population à fui ce quartier violemment attaqué par un groupe de mangemorts au début des hostilités et depuis lors, semblait-il, tranquille, à l'abandon.

Hermione avance en vacillant pour prendre appui contre le mur le plus proche. Elle l'atteint enfin. Ses mains tâtonnent, s'accrochent à ses aspérités, elle racle la surface des affiches en lambeaux, reconnaît les pliures sous ses paumes des boulettes de papier pénètrent sous ses ongles. Ces sensations la rassurent, sa peau n'a pas cessé de ressentir, ni son esprit de constater.

Hermione se bat, se bat encore, contre l'accident, contre elle-même. Hermione lutte, secoue sa tête.

-Non. Non. Pas encore !

Hermione étire son torse vers le haut, redresse sa nuque. Mais ses genoux flageolent, ses jambes fléchissent, l'entraînent par degrés vers le sol. Elle trébuche, résiste encore à la chute imminente.

Hermione cherche à appeler. Sa voix fait des nœuds, s'empêtre au fond de sa gorge, s'amenuise. Un murmure frôle ses lèvres, puis s'éteint. Elle ne crie que de l'intérieur.

Une douleur fulgurante la transperce de part en part. Un flux de sang tiède s'écoule entre ses omoplates.

La jeune femme décide de ne plus s'opposer à son corps, mais de l'escorter, de naviguer avec lui. Evitant les soubresauts, l'inutile résistance, elle décide de l'accompagner, à travers remous et rotation. Elle ne contrariera plus ces secousses, ces soubresauts, ces ballotements, ces frissonnements. Elle fera corps avec son corps. Elle ne cherchera pas à le brusquer ni à lui imposer ses propres désirs. Elle s'en accommodera.

Hermione se ménage, elle économise son souffle de plus en plus chaotique et bruyant. Il faut tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un passant. Cette rue ne peut rester éternellement déserte !

A l'affût d'un passant à qui confier son message, Hermione demeure aux aguets. En réponse à la longue lettre de Draco, qu'elle garde précieusement sur elle depuis plus d'une semaine, il faut que ce dernier sache qu'elle allait à sa rencontre. Il suffit qu'elle griffonne sa réponse sur l'envers de l'enveloppe pour qu'il comprenne. Elle est à présent certaine qu'elle ne parviendra pas jusqu'au chemin de traverse et que ses forces l'abandonnent.

- Patiente. Ne me lâche pas, murmure-t-elle à son corps en déroute.

Dorénavant elle se laissera manœuvrer par lui, sans toutefois le perdre de vue.

Elle agit comme si elle écrivait un texte qu'elle laisse venir à elle tout en le maîtrisant. Un texte essentiel, vital, qu'elle redoute de ne pouvoir mener jusqu'à terme. Face à cette mort rapprochée, saura-t-elle tenir, lucidement jusqu'au bout ? Pourra-t-elle conclure, boucler la dernière ligne de son existence avec ces mots « Je t'aime. Je viens à toi. » Ou du moins : « Je venais »

Il faut que Draco le sache : Elle Venait.

**O°oOo°O**

« Ici, la destruction, la violence, la haine ont pris tous les masques. » Hermione connaît par cœur chaque mot de la lettre de Draco. « Les voisins de la veille vous égorgent. Les amis de toujours vous poignardent. Les uns comme les autres n'ont plus ni compassion, ni réflexion, ni amour. L'horreur est partout. Le goût du sang les rend ivres. En qui, à quoi, croire désormais ? »

Chaque mot de Draco se répercute. Elle éprouve la même colère, la même indignation. Aux moments graves, ils sont toujours d'accord. Pourquoi se chamaillaient-ils sur des broutilles ?

- Tu dis non à tout ce que je propose, se plaignit-il

- Tu ne proposes pas, tu imposes.

- Tu as tord, Hermione, je te laisse le choix.

- Tu ne t'entends pas !

Cela se terminait parfois par des rires. D'autres fois par des mots de plus en plus acérés. Alors, ils se quittaient, violemment.

A peine séparés, ils ne pensaient qu'à se retrouver. Ils s'aimaient par-delà ces disputes, cette pierraille querelleuse. L'un ou l'autre revenait, envoyait une lettre. Ils s'excusaient, se pardonnaient. Ils fixaient la prochaine rencontre. Comment se débrouillaient-ils, les amoureux du temps passé sans ce fil miraculeux qui rompait les distances ?

La lettre de Draco était enfouie dans la sacoche de cuir fixée par une ceinture autour de sa taille Hermione se demandait par quels mouvements l'atteindre et s'en emparer. Dans la même enveloppe se trouvait une récente photo. Draco était assis au bord d'une falaise, face à la mer. Il portait le pull-over gris qu'elle lui avait offert, il y avait plusieurs années. Il regardait au loin, il paraissait l'attendre depuis toujours.

La ville meurtrie avait été divisée en deux secteurs difficilement franchissables, jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Hermione qui travaillait pour la gazette des sorciers, portait toujours, sauf aujourd'hui, un appareil en bandoulière.

A l'opposé de la ville, et à une centaine de kilomètres, Draco s'entrainait avec son équipes.

« Depuis que je côtoie quotidiennement la mort, tout me semble absurde », continuait la lettre. « Tout me paraît vain, en dehors de l'amour. Nous nous aimons, toi et moi. Nous le savons depuis longtemps, plus rien ne devrai nous séparer. Ni mes recherches, ni tes photos, ni mon équipe, ni tes images. Notre amour est fort, tenace, solide le reste est précaire. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, ne restons plus éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je nous vois, au bout de tous nos chemins, nous tenant encore par la main… Je t'attendrai dans une semaine, ce sera dimanche, à midi. Je serais assis sur le premier banc avant le début du chemin de traverse, comme à notre premier rendez-vous d'adolescents. Tu seras là, à l'heure, je te connais. Je t'apercevrai de loin. Mon cœur battra au rythme du tiens. Tout le reste s'effacera. Je te tiendrai dans mes bras, je te garderai pour toujours. »

Chaque mot se gravait dans sa tête. Il fallait à présent tirer la lettre et la photo de sa sacoche pour y inscrire, au revers, cette seule ligne : « Je t'aime, je venais… » Puis, elle confierait cette carte au premier passant qui se hâterait de porter le message jusqu'à Draco.

Hermione souffrait, mais essayait de rester attentive. Il le fallait. Pour son message. Pourtant, tout devenait flou, son corps reprenait le dessus. Elle se battait avec ses paupières qui menaçaient de se fermer définitivement sous peu.

Puis, elle entendit un bruit, plus exactement une voix. Ou deux peut-être. Elle se concentra. La ou les voix se rapprochaient, en parfaite harmonie, d'un pas rapide. Hermione essayait de toute ses forces de parler, produire un son, se faire remarquer. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien, elle espérait, voila tout. Mais petit à petit, elle sentait son corps, la lâcher, l'abandonner doucement. Elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Puis doucement, elle ferma les yeux, elle s'imaginait, loin de tout ça, avec Draco. Loin de tout, des voisins, de cette ville dévasté par la haine, de cette guerre meurtrière.

Dans un dernier souffle Hermione, serra le morceau de papier entre ses mains avant de murmurer

**_« Je venais Draco, je t'aime »_**


End file.
